Nightmare
by WynterFrostbite
Summary: Wynter Lopez is the little sister of Colby Lopez, AKA Seth Rollins. She was adopted by his family when she was nine years old, and Colby knows why, but no one else does. Will Wynter tell Jonathan Good AKA Dean Ambrose the truth? Or will the past catch up to her before she can explain? Because apparently, the past has waited long enough. They're coming.
1. Chapter 1

I wait eagerly in the lounge room for my brother's return. The house is decorated with Christmas lights and tinsel because it's so close to Christmas; three days away in fact. I'm perched on the couch in a green dress with a red petticoat attached, thigh high red and green stockings and a Christmas hat sits on my blonde braided hair.

I'm twenty two but I look about sixteen so according to my brother, I never really grew up. The fact that I only really see him around Christmas anymore, and I love Christmas so I dress up like an elf, really doesn't help matters.

My brother is a professional wrestler currently working for the WWE. Everyone knows him as Seth Rollins but to me, he is Colby Lopez, my big brother.

'Wynter,' mum calls from the kitchen. 'Come help me with the eggnog.'

I grudgingly leave the couch by the window to help mum make eggnog. She has never really known how to make it so every year, I 'help,' by making it. I've just finished the eggnog when my little sister, Nay, hurries into the kitchen. She is only seven, and like Colby, is a complete opposite contrast to me. Her dark hair is hanging loose down her back and her eyes are a dark shade of brown. She is only eleven years old and I love her dearly.

'Colby wants to see you.'

'He's here?' I brighten up instantly.

'And he brought his friends,' Naya shivers. 'Whatcha getting me for Christmas!?'

'I'm not telling, stop asking,' I poke her on the nose and hurry away through the lounge room. When I see Colby through the window, I notice he has most definitely brought friends. The two men tower over six foot and are obviously co wrestlers. I stand barely five foot two inches so having Colby as a brother is intimidating enough and now, over Christmas, I have to deal with three of them.

'Guys,' Colby hugs me the moment I reach them. 'This is my sister, Wynter. Wynter, this is Jon and Joe.'

'You two look nothing alike,' the one called Jon bluntly announces. Colby has the same colouring as Naya but I'm fairer. My hair is blonde and my eyes are a light jade colour. And with him being so tall and my being short, we're a bit odd.

'I wonder why people always say that,' I purse my lips and look at Colby as if I'm studying his features.

'I don't get it,' Colby mimics my movements.

'Maybe you look more like your mum?' Jon offers a suggestion. I nod, considering it.

'Or maybe I'm adopted?' I glance at Colby as he nods.

'That might make sense,' Colby then flicks Jon around the back of the head. 'Idiot. She's blonde and obviously not Hispanic.'

'I didn't consider adoption,' Jon mumbles, glaring at Colby.

'Moving on,' I turn to Joe. 'Tall, dark and handsome is now tall, dark, handsome, and silent?'

He chuckles. 'I don't get involved, these two bicker a lot.'

'Just like an old married couple,' I smile.

'Wait,' Colby extends his arms and stares at me. 'Did you make eggnog?'

'Of course,' I laugh. 'Don't I always?'

'You have to try her eggnog!' Colby nudges Joe towards the house and then almost drags him inside. Jon laughs next to me.

'If anything, they're the old married couple,' Jon points out.

'Doubt it. You're what… forty two? Forty three?'

'Oh, we have a twelve year old jokester,' Jon smirks, reaching for my hat. 'Why are you dressed like an elf anyway?'

'Does your family not celebrate Christmas or something,' I roll my eyes and dodge out of his reach.

'I don't talk to my family,' Jon frowns. 'Haven't in years.'

'I'm so sorry,' I consider telling him about my family but decide against it quickly; I barely know him.

'And I celebrate Christmas,' Jon tries to change the subject. 'But I've never worn a tutu and tights.'

I smirk. 'Are you complaining?' I spin on my heel and march back into the house, grinning. I think I hear him mumble 'definitely not,' but I don't reply, because that would be weird. I arrive in the kitchen to see that Colby is getting chastised by mum.

'…worked for ages on that and you think you can drink straight from the bottle!? Have more respect for your sister! Speaking of, Wynter, we need more eggnog,' mum whips Colby with the tea towel before walking out of the kitchen. I burst into laughter with Jon and Joe the moment the door closes.

'Shut up,' Colby picks up the bottle of eggnog and flicks the top in my direction. The top flies off, splattering me with the remaining half a bottle of eggnog. Colby gasps and claps his hands over his mouth to hide his smile.

'You're a dick,' I wipe eggnog off my nose and cheeks, staring hopelessly down at my ruined elf dress. My eyes well up and I sniff. 'I spent months making this.'

I storm off, annoyed that Colby has been home not even an hour and is already messing stuff up. I grab a pair of white jeans and a black singlet with purple ribbon and quickly have a shower, throwing my ruined elf dress in the bin. Once out of the shower, I blow my hair. I stare into the mirror for a few seconds until I decide that I don't want to face Colby just yet. I time consumedly choose out a light pink lip gloss and very carefully apply a thin line of eyeliner to my eyes, followed by brown eye shadow.

After about an hour, I exit the bathroom to see Jon standing right opposite the door. Subconsciously, I pull the top of my shirt up to ensure the scars are hidden; something I always do when wearing something this low cut. Jon stares at me before talking.

'Let's take a walk.'


	2. Chapter 2

I walk next to a silent Jon, confused at why I agreed.

'Are you gonna say anything?' I ask, glancing up at him from the corner of my eye.

'You looked upset when Seth ruined your dress so I thought you could use some fresh air,' my eyes narrow at Jon's use of Colby's ring name.

'It's Colby. Seth is a horrible person, as is Dean Ambrose,' I bite. 'Dean Ambrose even more so. At least Seth Rollins isn't an egotistical fuc-'

'Whoa! I get it,' Jon interrupts, holding his hands up in defence. 'You really don't like the Shield, do you?'

'I don't like how it takes my brother away from me for over eleven months a year,' I tell him truthfully. Colby knows everything about me, even why I was up for adoption thirteen years ago, and not having him around makes things quite difficult.

'Why don't you come and visit him?' Jon looks at me obviously and I arch my eyebrow.

'That's an option?'

'Yeah. Joe gets visited by his wife in almost every city.'

'Son of a bitch,' I hiss, turning on my heel to start walking home. I skid, staring at the car on the other side of the road. Its red, the paint is chipping and the wheels look new. My eyes scan the area around me and see one of them casually leaning against a pole, another one on their mobile sitting on a bench near the park and the last one is reading a magazine out the front of a newsstand.

They've surrounded me.

'Wynter, are you okay?' Jon grabs my arm gently, shaking me out of my trance.

'You need to get back home,' I keep my eyes on the three men in a way that looks casual and doesn't draw attention to myself. 'Now.'

'Whats going on?'

'You don't need to know.'

'The hell I don't. Tell me.'

'Keep your voice down,' I order him. The man near the park stands up and starts strolling towards the car.

'Wynter.'

I notice the other two start walking as well and instantly I'm filled with fear and dread.

'Run!' I scream the word just in time. I sprint off down the street just as the three men change their course towards me.

I'll give this to Jon; he didn't even hesitate. A lot of people hesitate or ask questions if someone screams run but he didn't miss a beat.

And that may be what saves his life.

I feel Jon running behind me and turn into an alley way. The sun has started to set so the alley is filled with looming shadows.

'Explain,' Jon gasps, leaning on his knees to catch his breathe.

I open my mouth to talk but instead feel a sharp pain in my chest. I gasp and look down to see the point of a spear poking through my chest. Jon yelps.

'Tell Colby they got me.' I manage to cough out. Within a second, I'm unconscious.

I watch in horror as a spear pierces itself through Wynters chest.

'Tell Colby they got me,' she coughs. Her eyes widen before closing completely. I take one step to help her, and am knocked out cold from behind.

When I wake up, it takes a second to remember what happened. Oh my God. Wynter! I sit straight up and notice that I am still in the alley but I am alone. I grip my hair and fight the urge to vomit.

The sun has completely set now and the darkness makes the situation that much more torturous.

As I run back to Colbys, I run through what I know for sure.

Wynter recognised the danger. _She should have told me._ Wynter tried to save me and herself. _Was I in the way_? Wynter was stabbed_. I should have been able to save her._ A spear went straight through Wynters chest_. I cant get the image of her pure fear out of my head_. Wynter is missing. Wynter is more than likely dead.

How could she survive that? No person could. But I know I am missing something, I just cant think straight enough to remember. I am almost hysterical by the time I reach Colbys house. I run into the lounge room to see Colby and Joe playing monopoly with Naya who I met briefly when I first arrived.

'Naya, go to your room,' Colby stands instantly as Naya runs away, shocked. That's the first time I realise that blood splatters the front of my cotton blue shirt.

'Jon…' Joe's eyes widen to the size of an apple as he glances behind me. 'You left with Wynter.'

Colby makes a strangled, sobbing sound and collapses to the ground.

'That's not her blood,' Joe splutters in disbelief. 'It cant be. Jon!'

'It is,' I gasp out, finally forming sentences inside my head. 'Colby, she was stabbed. And I don't know what happened. She just got really freaked out and I don't know what to do…' my words cut off at the end because I'm not getting anywhere near enough oxygen.

Colby looks up at me, his eyes shining from the tears that haven't escaped down his cheeks yet.

'Did she say anything?' he whispers, voice course.

'I don't know-' this makes Colby stand. He steps forward so he is right in front of my face and grips my blood dotted shirt in his clenched fists.

'I need to know,' he urges me, shaking me a bit for emphasis. Or perhaps its his hysteria. After all, even Joe is shaking. 'Tell me exactly what happened. Did she say anything?'

I think back to when Wynter first started acting weird. 'We were near the park and a car freaked her out. She started staring around and told me to get back to the house. When I wouldn't listen, she told me to run,' I suddenly remember the one important detail I was forgetting.

_Wynter knows who took her. _

'She said to tell you that they got her.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Wynter_

I wake up on the floor of a cell.

_I've been here before._

The walls are the same grey stone, the floor is the same compacted dirt. I remember waking up in here all those years ago, trying to dig my way out. My nails ended up being chipped, broken, and bleeding.

But I never escaped from here. I escaped with help from an unexpected source. And that's not happening again, I can tell.

I'm so stupid for letting myself get caught again. Its been thirteen years and I was just starting to let my defences down. STUPID!

I suddenly remember the pain of being speared through the chest. I examine the wound, and sure enough, its completely healed. The only sign of it is a hole in my top. And then I remember Jon. He saw me get speared, and if I ever see him again, he'll know what I am.

But what if Colby has already told him? How long have I been unconscious? Is Colby looking for me? I bite my lip in contemplation. Colby knows, Colby knows everything. I just have to trust that he'll come for me.

My thoughts are interrupted by footsteps approaching my cell.

'You're awake,' he says. He is tall, and has aged since we last stood in this position. Back then, his dark hair was barely snagging his ears and now, it brushes down his neck. He was still a teenager before but now he has fully matured. High cheek bones adorn his face and his eyes are darker, a rich earthy brown.

'You look nice, Sebastian,' I smile sadly, as if greeting an old friend.

'I always knew you'd be stunning,' he shakes his head gently, as if shaking off friendship for me.

'Thought of any new ways to kill me?' I ask quietly.

'That's not fair. You know what you are,' Sebastian bites the inside of his cheeks.

'I know what you think I am, and yes, you've proved what I am. But I've never hurt anyone. All those years ago, I was barely nine years old, I was impressionable. But now, now I'm twenty two and I still haven't hurt anyone. Sebastian, please just let me go. I'm part human, you know this,' I plead.

A look of doubt flashes across Sebastian's face but disappears quickly when his older brother approaches. His brother, Daryl, is about five years older than Sebastian. Daryl still has his dark blonde hair cut short, and the crow's feet that were barely there years ago are now a prominent feature on his face. His eyes, a cold grey that resembles the cell, looks at me the same way that they did over a decade ago.

In pure hatred and disgust.

'I'd say it's nice to see you again but my parents told me not to lie,' I bite at Daryl. He is a strong believer in nature over nurture.

'I highly doubt your father ever taught you such morals,' he spits back.

'I meant my_ human mother_; Dianna Lopez. The woman who raised me after being tortured for a year,' I smirk at him, just to annoy him.

'Nothing about you is human,' Daryl hisses at me, leaning close to the bars.

'I bleed, I feel pain, I scar. Although you should already know that,' I glare at him.

'She's playing games with you, Daryl,' the last brother, Chris, walks into my line of sight. He looks almost the exact same, just a bit older.

'Growing a bit of a beard, Chris? It suits you,' I smile kindly, crossing my legs on the floor.

'How very nice of you to say, Wynter. Had a nice holiday?' Chris inquires, leaning casually against the bars of my cell.

'Quite. I'd like to return there again so if we can just make this quick…' I roll my hands in a 'move it along' motion and am honoured with a smile.

'Wynter, you haven't changed much,' Chris looks at me with his grey, empty eyes, and I see a person.

Thirteen years ago, I believed these men were monsters. For the first time, I see things from their perspective. I am a monster in their eyes, and I have to change that if I wish to get out of here. I consider my relationship with each brother.

Sebastian has always treated me like a person. He used to bring me food and drink, and play iSpy with me in the cell. I remember when he convinced Daryl to let me have his old teddy bear; I still have him on my wardrobe at home. Sebastian even used to let me out to walk around. Funnily enough, not once did I consider running. He trusted me, and as an eight year old girl, I relied on that trust.

Daryl has always hated me. He believes that no matter how you were raised, if you aren't human, you're a monster. But despite him hating me, I vividly remember one specific night. It was the middle of winter and he spent the day making jokes about my name. That night, it was absolutely freezing and I was half asleep, trying to heal from that day's torture. I saw Daryl open my cell, and closed my eyes, expecting another attempt at my life. Instead, he placed a think woollen blanket over me and then quietly snuck out.

Chris was another matter. He tolerated me. He treated me like a co-worker or something. It was a weird relationship and even when I was eight years old, he never once did anything nice. Sebastian was always nice, Daryl tried to stop me from freezing even though he spent his days trying to kill me, but Chris never once flinched at the fact that I was an eight year old girl. Is that what his life has turned him in to? Still, I see a person struggling to care behind his empty, hard eyes.

I see humanity in all three brothers, but how do I get them to see it in me?

'Before you guys kill me, could I please make one request?' my voice cracks, and for the first time, I believe that if they don't kill me, I'm not getting away this time. 'Try and make it quick.'


	4. Chapter 4

_Jon_

'There are definitely some things I should tell you,' Colby sighs, running a hand through his hair in worry.

Joe, Colby and I are in the lounge room of his house while his mum and Naya are out with friends. Colby told them that Wynter was at a friend's house and the blood was from a bloody nose that I had.

'When Wynter was eight years old, she was taken off her father by the men that took her earlier. They kept her hostage for a year, torturing her in different ways.

A strangled sound comes out of Joe's throat and I clench my hand. Colby's voice shakes slightly as he continues.

'They drowned her, stabbed her, burnt her; everything you can possibly imagine hurting, they did it to her. After the year, her father found her and helped her escape. I was fifteen when I found her. She was in the park, under the slide. I don't think I've ever seen something so gruesome,' Colby squeezes his eyes shut briefly, as if remembering something that he has tried so hard to forget. 'Her blonde hair was bright red from blood, and she could barely talk. I called 911 and when they arrived, the paramedics couldn't find a scratch on her. Only scars; and there were plenty of those.

'My mum came to see her in the hospital because I refused to leave her side. While mum was in there, the police turned up and, I'm not sure how it happened, but mum took on full custody of her. While mum was with the officers, Wynter grabbed my hand hastily and spoke for the first time. She said 'they can't know who I am or they'll find me again.' She didn't sound scared exactly, it was as if she was just stating a fact. So when the officers returned to get her name, I told them it was Wynter Marlene. It was snowing outside, so I thought of winter, and she was on Morphine so it just kind of came out.

'And then mum left to sign the adoption forms and Wynter told me everything about her; everything that I'm telling you now. But I can't go into detail,' I watch in shock as a tear slips down Colby's cheek. I don't think I've ever seen him cry.

Joe shakes in his seat, his knuckles white and his normally tanned skin is paler than it should be. I sit in silence, my tongue thick in my mouth and my foot continually tapping against the floor. Looking at Joe, I realise that neither of us can talk without being sick. I can't even open my mouth to comfort one of my best friends because I'm too shocked and terrified at what I'm hearing.

Colby visually forces himself to stop crying to finish the story.

'For the next few months, I remained the only person who truly knew what Wynter was, and I stayed by her side almost every minute of every day. At first, it wasn't to protect her, or to be there for her, it was to make sure that what she told me about herself wasn't going to hurt anyone. But after about eight months, I fell in love with the little blonde girl who couldn't be hurt. She became my sister, and I relished the fact that if she was ever hurt, it didn't last.'

That clears my throat. 'You mean she can't die? I saw her get speared!'

'She's still alive,' Colby assures me. 'Unless they found a way to kill her yet. That's what they were doing when she escaped,' he explains.

'She's alive,' I sigh, leaning back and slightly relaxing. About a second later, my whole body tenses again. 'How could that be possible?'

'I'm getting to that,' Colby looks at me. 'But I have to confess something first.'

Colby looks sick. His skin pales instantly and he has to cough a few times before telling us.

'When I was training to be a wrestler, I used to practise moves on her,' he whispers. 'I used to out her in submission locks and apply pressure until the bone broke so I knew how much pressure I could apply without inflicting damage.'

My eyes widen and so do Joes.

'I didn't want to!' Colby gasps in despair. 'She asked me too, and she'd always heal so there was no lasting damage but after a while, I started taking her for granted. And when I stopped, I distanced myself from her and moved away to go to NXT. That's why I never invited her to WWE to visit; I was scared that she'd be hurt and then everyone would know what she was.'

'Colby…' Joe trails off, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

'I know,' Colby frowns, exhaling sharply.

I think of the girl who I met earlier today. Her smile was big, her eyes were so bright, and her thick blonde hair looked like silk. She looked barely fifteen. Has she always look younger than she is? Did Colby break her arm when she was thirteen, but looked ten? How could he do that to a girl who had already been through so much!?

I grit my teeth to stop from yelling.

'I know that look, you're angry,' Colby glances at me and then back to the beige carpet. 'But she wasn't scared by her childhood. Not mentally, anyway. She was the strongest nine year old when I found her, and that hasn't changed.'

I feel my anger fading away and exhale slowly.

'So we know she was tortured, her dad saved her but didn't keep her, she can't be injured, and Wynter is not her real name,' I flip through his story in my head. 'What is her real name, and why can't she die?' As I say the words, I instantly start dreading the answer.

_She's not human. _I curse the voice in my head.

Colby looks at Joe and I. 'Her name is Sarine. And…' Colby bites his lip. 'Her father raped a human woman who died during child birth. Her father is Lucifer.'


End file.
